From the current assignee's Finnish Patent No. 90,100 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,169, incorporated by reference herein), a steam and condensate coupling in connection with a drying cylinder in a paper machine is known, by means of which coupling a pressure-tight joint is permitted between revolving cylinder parts and connected stationary parts. In the construction disclosed in Finnish Patent No. 90,100, a carbon seal is used and is fitted in an axially displaceable piston part. The piston part is further connected with an annular groove in a fixed support construction. These pieces are rotationally symmetric, and the steam and condensate pipes are passed into the drying cylinder through the central spaces in these pieces. The steam is passed through an inlet connection placed at the end of the steam and condensate coupling so that the steam is made to flow through perforations in the wall of the steam pipe into the interior of the steam pipe and further forward inside the steam pipe and into the cylinder. The condensate pipe is passed centrally in the steam pipe, and condensate and water may be removed through the condensate pipe. Both the steam pipe and the condensate pipe are stationary constructions, and they are supported in a stationary position in relation to the other constructions. The steam pipe and the condensate pipe are passed centrally through the hollow interior space in the cylinder shaft into the interior of the cylinder. In order that the steam is not discharged from the interior of the cylinder and in order that the central passing of the steam and condensate pipes can be permitted, the arrangement comprises the coupling construction described above around the steam and condensate pipes, in which connection the pressure of the steam is fitted to act upon the face of the piston part, and the seal connected with the piston part is pressed by means of the piston part against the end of the shaft or against a part connected with same so as to produce a tight joint. In order that the joint should be tight under all circumstances, there are springs between the piston part and the connected stationary frame. By means of the springs, a force is produced so as to press the seal against the end of the shaft also in the situations in which the pressure in the drying cylinder cannot act upon the piston part.